


Seven Minutes in Prison

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confined Spaces, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up in a prison cell without the Doctor. When she finally pieces together the events before their capture, she decides that they have no time to waste and takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/gifts).



> Chocolatequeen prompted Ten x Rose and "There's enough room for both of us.", so this is what I came up with. I definitely had fun writing it and I hope you like it too! :)

Rose is only slowly coming back to consciousness. 

She drifts between sleep and wakefulness for a while, her mind still slow and muddled and her limbs heavy. Thoughts swirl through her head, but she's too tired to firmly grasp one of them to figure out what it means. 

Instead, she focuses on the dream she was having. It was a nice dream, after all – the Doctor's lips on hers, his body on top of her as he presses her down into the grass, his hands peeling her out of her shirt until he can scatter kisses across her chest. The images whirling through her head are enough to make her heart beat faster. Rose is desperate to know how the dream continues, so she tries to fall back asleep for a while, hoping she can pick up where they left off as soon as sleep claims her again. 

But despite her exhaustion, sleep is slowly withdrawing until she can't ignore the fact that she's lying on a cold, hard surface and that her back is starting to hurt.

They visited an alien planet today, hiking through the hills until they both grew tired and settled down to rest in the sunshine next to a lake. She must've fallen asleep right there. She tends to do that – catching up on sleep whenever they have some quiet moments instead of being on a saving the world mission that requires her to be on her feet for more than twenty-four hours. In fact, she is able to fall asleep nearly everywhere by now, and the Doctor always teases her about it as soon as she regains consciousness. 

Except today, Rose realises with a start. There has been no calf bumping hers, no fingers trailing down her arm, no affectionate words pulling her out of slumber.

The Doctor isn't there. And he never leaves her side when she is sleeping somewhere that is not the TARDIS.

The thought immediately kicks Rose awake. She sits up suddenly, her head spinning for a few seconds. When the spots in front of her vision finally disappear, Rose isn't greeted by the wide lake and green hills she expected, but instead by four grey walls around her. No windows, a narrow door at one side, a small cot where she's lying on, a bucket in the corner. The prime example of a prison cell.

Rose groans and runs a hand over her face. She wasn't asleep then, but rather knocked out by an alien sedative. Her memory is still a bit fuzzy, but it certainly explains the dull ache behind her temples. She waits a few moments until her head clears and the dizziness subsides before she gets to her feet. Her legs are still a bit shaky as she inspects her cell in a bit more detail, but there is nothing more to see. No sign of the Doctor and the only way out is through the door – locked, as she learns as she impatiently rattles the handle. There's nothing she can do to escape. But maybe she has something with her that she can use to pick the lock, something like-

Rose is left breathless for a second as she finally moves her gaze over her own body. Her memory comes back with a start, making her head spin in the best possible way and her heart thump hard against her ribcage. She is wearing the Doctor's suit jacket and only her bra underneath. 

And this means one thing: it wasn't a dream. 

It was real, from start to finish: the Doctor's mouth on hers, his hands on her body, his lips against her breast, teasing her through the fabric of her bra. Breathy sighs and pleads for more, until the clearing was stormed by a group of aliens and Rose grabbed the first thing she could find to cover up. She vaguely remembers the Doctor tossing her shirt behind them in victory as soon as he got her out of it, so it's no wonder she had to settle with some of his clothes.

Rose needs to sit down for a second. The first time the Doctor decides to snog her properly, and they get thrown into prison for it. For public indecency, she assumes. But if she's honest, she should have know that a disaster like this would happen. It only fits to their lifestyle, after all.

For a fraction of a second Rose considers sulking over the injustice of the universe until the Doctor gets her out, but then she decides that it'll be quicker if she takes matters into her own hands. She can't wait to drag her Time Lord back to the TARDIS to continue snogging the daylights out of him.

A quick search through the pockets of his suit jacket and she finds what she is looking for: the sonic screwdriver, cool and firm against her skin. Rose grins. Maybe this is going to be easier than expected. She tiptoes to the door and presses her ear against it, listening for a moment for any sounds on the other side. But it remains quiet. Hoping for the best, Rose points the sonic at the lock and it springs open with a click.

Rose carefully pushes open the door and peaks around the corner. The corridor behind the door is dark and empty. Letting out a breath of relief, she slips out of her cell and goes to search the Doctor.

It takes her a surprisingly short time to find him. She tries all the remaining doors in the corridor, each one leading into another cell looking exactly like her own, only without any occupants, until she finds his room at the end of the hallway.

His expression goes from anger to surprise to excitement in a fraction of a second and before Rose knows what's happening, she's already in his arms.

“All right?” the Doctor asks, not able to hide the concern in his voice. Rose nods against his shoulder, holding him close and relishing the feeling of his body pressed so close against hers.

Unfortunately, that is also the moment the alarm starts blaring around them.

It's an ear-shattering sound, making Rose jump, and she and the Doctor spring apart in surprise. Rose's heart is racing in her chest as she tries to place the source of the noise, but the Doctor is quicker to recover. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the cell before she has a second to think.

They rush out of the cell and turn right into the corridor, only to stop dead in their tracks as a group of guards appears at the end of the hallway. There's three of them, all in uniform and looking mostly humanoid, if it weren't for their light blue skin and the ridged forehead that makes them look like they are constantly frowning. Rose swears to make a Star Trek joke as soon as she has time to come up with one. The guards break out into a run as soon as they spot them, their truncheons raised.

“Right, other way,” Rose utters, a bit breathless, before they whirl around in union and race into the other direction.

Rose isn't sure where they are going. The hallways all look the same to her, bleak and dreary with their white walls, but the Doctor seems to know where he's going. He confidentially steers them through the maze of corridors, taking twists and turns as they try to shake of their pursuers. The guards are still close to their heels. Rose can hear their footsteps close behind them, together with yelled commands to stop and surrender, but as long as they are not threatening to shoot she doesn't even think about it. 

Rose is breathing hard soon, feeling light-headed as she struggles to get enough air into her lungs. The remains of the sedative still linger in her bones, making her movements more sluggish than they would usually be. The Doctor shots her a worried glance and Rose immediately knows that he notices it too. She curses under her breath, hoping that she's able to keep up with him until they get out of the building.

But the Doctor has other plans.

They dash around another corner, out of view for a short amount of time, and the Doctor abruptly skids to a halt. Before Rose's mind can catch up, he yanks open a door and reveals a tiny broom closet. She hesitates for a second, but the Doctor urgently tugs at her hand.

“There's enough room for both of us,” he says through gritted teeth before pushing her inside. He directly follows, pressing her against the back wall, and the door falls shut. It leaves them in darkness. Rose's heart is racing in her chest and she opens her mouth to speak, but the Doctor's hand clamps down on her lips to silence her. He presses even closer, hips and chests touching in the narrow space.

“Shh,” he whispers in her ear, making Rose shiver as his breath ghosts over her skin. She holds her breath as the stomping of feet passes by outside, accompanied by confused and angry voices as the guards realize they lost their prisoners. There's the shuffling of feet, then a few barked orders, and finally the steps retreat. 

The Doctor relaxes against her and Rose lets out a breath in relief. That was a little too close for her liking. Apparently the Doctor agrees with her, because instead of letting go he only holds her tighter. Rose wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a squeeze.

“Are you okay?” the Doctor asks.

“Yes, I think so,” Rose says, her voice muffled as she buries her head in the crook of his neck. The Doctor gently rubs her back.

“I wasn't-” he begins, his voice cracking. “I wasn't sure what they gave you. It knocked you out cold immediately. Always dangerous, a sedative that's not fitted to your physiology. You could've-”

“I'm fine,” Rose insists before he can finish that train of thought. “Took me a bit to wake up properly and I was a bit dizzy after that, but I'm better now. No need to worry.”

“I still want to do a check-up when we get back to the TARDIS.”

Rose heaves a sigh that is probably a little more dramatic than necessary. The last thing she wants to do when they get back home is to stop in the infirmary. Not when she can finally have the Doctor inside her bed. Preferentially without any clothes.

“I can think of better things to do when we're back,” she says, brushing her lips over the skin of his neck while she rests her hands on his hips. “Unless...”

“Unless what?” the Doctor asks, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

“Unless you changed your mind by now?” 

There it is, the crippling uncertainty and doubt that she repressed until now. The fear that the Doctor falls back into his old habits and sweeps the things that happened under the rug, denying how he really feels about her. It wouldn't be the first time he bolted after she got too close. But this time, he is blessedly quick to reassure her in the best possible way.

“What? Oh! No, Rose. Never,” he says as he cradles her face in his hands and bends down to press his lips to hers. 

Rose gasps in surprise and the Doctor takes the chance to deepen the kiss. He smirks against her lips as he coaxes a long moan out of her. But Rose can't help herself. The sensations of his tongue teasing her lips, of his whole body flush against hers as he presses her against the wall, his hips rocking against her core, make her forget entirely where they are. It makes her head spin and her blood rush in her ears. 

But before Rose can think of a way to get the Doctor out of his shirt in the narrow space of the closet, his lips leave hers. A noise that sounds suspiciously like a whimper leaves her lips and the Doctor chuckles as he buries his nose in her hair.

“Does that answer your question, Rose Tyler?” he teases.

“Dunno,” Rose says, running her fingers through his hair. “Maybe you should convince me a bit more.”

“Mhh. Will do.” The Doctor presses a kiss to her temple. “But not here. Let's go home.”

“I was just starting to have fun in here,” Rose protests and the Doctor laughs.

“We'll have twice as much fun once we're back in the TARDIS and finished your check-up in the infirmary. Promised.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “You're not letting go of that, are you?”

“Nope!” the Doctor chirps, pushing open the door of the closet. Rose blinks against the sudden light, feeling a strange kind of pride when she can finally make out the Doctor's dishevelled hair and swollen lips. They both grin at each other.

The Doctor finally holds out his hand to her and Rose takes it without hesitation.

“Right then, Rose Tyler. Allons-y!”


End file.
